The Final Witch Apprentice Exam
'The Final Witch Apprentice Exam '''is episode 50 of Ojamajo Doremi. Opening In darkenss the scenery drifts into the Maho-do, where multiple cackles are heard. Three figures sit on rocking cheers, soon revealed to be Doremi, Hazuki, and Aiko. They take off their hoods to reveal that they have become true, real witches. Premise ''The girls are nearly ready to become a witch, but before they can they must commit one good deed and receive thanks before the day ends. Summary One late evening, Lala awakens to find Majorika still awake. She asks if she's alright and they begin discussing how far the girls have grown since they became Apprentice Witch, and now they have finally reached their last exam. Majorika is dying to change back to her normal form, but Lala reminds her that they might not pass. Majorika assures her that she trusts the girls. At their homes, Doremi, Aiko, and Hazuki struggle to fall asleep. All of them are very nervous and uneasy. Following their little sleep night, the girls struggle to work and Pop tries to assist them and apologize on their behalf. On the upper-floor, Lala worriedly comments on how badly they are doing but Majorika is too focused on imagining how she will feel being a witch again after so long. Eventually lunch comes and everyone sits down to eat. They start to feel a bit better but it only lasts for a little while, and soon Dela, Mota, and Motamota appear out of Majorika's lunchbox. They surprise the girls after informing them their exam will take place now, because usually they take place during the evening. It turns out that Dela was supposed to tell them that it was taking place today in their world, it just slipped her mind. They rush outside to close the shop to find Onpu waiting for them, after explaining she will join them they transform into Apprentice and head into the backyard. The witch explain that the girls will be responsible for using their magic to do a good deed for one person, and they must recieve a thank you to pass. They only have until sun down and cannot use magic to force someone to thank them, with that the foursome fly away, with Onpu splitting off to search for someone she can help. The trio decide this is a good idea and follow her lead. First, Doremi comes by an older man who has left his cap behind as he boards a bus. She uses her magic to bring it to him when he gets off of the bus and she changes back to normal to greet him and show him the cap, but he ends up making a joke involving magic; which causes Doremi to panic and run away after dropping it. Aiko happens to come by a woman who has accidentally released the baby carriage she was trying to push while holding her shopping, and while Aiko stops the carriage she wasn't seen helping, so she gets no thanks other than unintelligable words from the baby; which doesn't count. Meanwhile, Hazuki offers to help a woman who was trying to pick up all of the trash the park was littered with. The woman goes to watch her grandchild play for a while and Hazuki is able to finish and bag everything by the time she returns; and she even recieves a thanks from them- but her happiness dies down after realizing she didn't use magic to do the task, so it doesn't count either. Elsewhere, Onpu finds a little boy throwing a tantrum because he wanted to have peropero candy. His mother refuses, so with magic Onpu summons a lollipop and offers it to him, but the woman kindly thanks her before explaining that they can't accept it as he has a dentist appointment. This annoys Onpu and she ends up having the lollipop herself when suddenly, she gets surrounded by fans around Pop's age. The girls continue to try to get their thank you throughout the day but it only goes poorly; Hazuki accidentally sprays water on a fire that belonged to a man grilling fish, Aiko chases after a bird and runs into Doremi, who tries to help and ends up running into a structural piece. She falls to the ground and changes to normal while sobbing over her scraped knee, but she calms down as a little boy with a bandage offers it to her, and she ends up thanking him instead of the other way around. Unknown to her however, Shimakura is out walking her dog when she spots Doremi. Curious she grabs her dog and hides when she sees Aiko -wearing her uniform- fly down to check on her. Then she freaks out when Doremi transforms and flies off with her. She runs for the nearest phonebooth and calls Tamaki; who at the time is playing tennis. She finds this hard to believe until she witnesses Hazuki fly by, so she quickly begins to pass the message to the school's class representitive, who comments that he happened to see Onpu fly by. Eventually the message passes along to all of the students, and even some parents; although for a few people the message gets messed up due to a bird pecking at the wires. Seeing as it is getting late the girls regroup to reveal their failure so far. They are all down to just one magic sphere each and they are running out of time, so they decide to just fly back into the city. But before they can they spot a little fox in the nearby river struggling to get to safety. Doremi dives towards it and casts magic to summon a hoard of jumping fish to save it after Onpu warns her not to waste her last magic sphere. Doremi pays this no mind, and the trio join her as she holds the damp fox. Hazuki summons a fire and Aiko uses magic for a towel to dry it off, and when Onpu notices it still seems off she uses magic to summon a baby bottle with milk. The girls feel much better now that they have helped the baby fox, and soon it's mother appears. The baby leaves with her, but stops to make a cute sound towards the girls as thanks. They return to the sky and sadly realize they failed their exam. Doremi suggests they try again though, and Onpu assures them they did the right thing by helping it. To their surprise, the girls are joined by Mota and MotaMota, who reveal that they have all passed- because the baby fox said thank you to them. While it wasn't a human, it did thank them regardless. With that everyone returns to the Witch World. The Queen gives them their final certification sphere; which transforms their little containers until unique crystals for each of them. From this day on the girls are now witches, and she congradulates them for all of their hard work, saying that now they must continue to work in order to grow their crystal balls. Majorika is very happy by the turn of events and gives the girls witch outfits as gifts for passing. Back in their world, Miho Segawa is heading home when she happens to run into Shimakura. She asks the confused adult woman some questions as the girls' classmates head to the Maho-do. Haruka is also called from Reiko and she is informed that Doremi was kidnapped. As more students begin to form, the parents are all forming together out of fear their daughters were kidnapped by someone and are being held prisoner at the Maho-do. Pop tries to find out what is going on, but when Haruka refuses to tell her, she chases after everyone in hopes of chasing them away from the shop. As this goes on the girls are on their way back to the Maho-do; still with high spirits. Doremi and the others are also happy that Onpu didn't cast a forbidden spell in order to make herself pass the exam, and Onpu mentions that she feels pretty nice about this, raising their moods further. By now the students, classmates, and parents have reached the maho-do. Pop silently prays that they have returned by now and are normal, but the parents manage to get inside. They don't see anything strange, nor do they see anyone or their daughters, which causes Pop to panic and try to convince them everything is fine. But just then the adults find a mysterious door in the nearby hallway and Pop again tries to block them from seeing anything, but the door happens to start opening and the girls are visible through it, slowly approaching the shop. The girls arrive and step off their brooms in time to find their classmates and parents staring at them in shock. Spells *Let the hat appear where that old man gets off *Stop that baby carriage *Lollipop, come out *Save that fox *Come out, fire *Come out, towel *Milk, come out Major Events *The ojamajo pass their final exams and become witches. *The ojamajo gain their crystal balls. *The ojamajo are discovered to be witches by friends and family. *Mota and MotaMota come into the human world for the first time. Dub Changes Dub Changes Errors *As Doremi spots a man rubbing his head, her tap is missing its details. *At one point as Lala turns on her hammock; part of her antennae sticks through it. *While the girls say goodbye to the little fox, they all lack tap details. *As they are in the sky and worry they failed their exam, they all lack tap details other then Doremi. This lasts for the entire scene. **At the witch world, this also happens. But when Doremi is shown to get the last certificate sphere her tap details are missing. But Hazuki gains hers. By the time the girls begin to observe their new crystal balls, they all have them again. *As the girls embrace each other, they lack tap details. *When Doremi speaks to Onpu while they fly home, the girls all lack their tap details except for Onpu. For Doremi it lasts until Pop tries to stop everyone from seeing what is behind the door. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes